legocriticsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Store
A LEGO Store is a store dedicated to selling LEGO products. There are stores located throughout the United States, the United Kingdom, Germany, Canada and more. Overview LEGO stores sell LEGO sets and minifigures alike. There is sometimes a "Pick-a-Brick" wall where the buyer can choose which individual bricks he/she wants to buy. Events LEGO Retail Stores usually have events going on, and the most recent is the LEGO Store Monthly Mini-Model Build where one day (the first Tuesday each month) you learn how to build a new mini LEGO set. There are also LEGO Club meetings several Saturdays each month. The meetings occur one hour prior to store opening and require advance reservation. For approximately $25 attendees receive a "grab bag" of LEGO bricks, a themed t-shirt and an hour of fun, theme-based building with fellow LEGO fans. Displays and Models LEGO stores have special displays in which glued sets in cases are shown off (usually there is also one or two at a time at all Target, Wal-Mart, and similar stores). These retail displays are then sold in employee auctions once they are taken down. There are known as Display Models sometimes have lights and sounds, and one or two functions on the bottom by pressing buttons or moving a lever. There are also giant display models, not of sets. These are usually unique to a store, and are only found at LEGO Retail Stores. They are always glued, and are often giant versions of sets or minifigures from themes, although they also have many unthemed giant display models at stores. LEGO Brand Retail "Grand Opening Exclusive Commemorative Sets" During the three day long grand opening celebration of a new LEGO Brand Retail Store location, an exclusive commemorative LEGO set is given out to the first 300 customers who spend US $35.00 or more in the store, usually on the second day of the event. This small model somehow represents the city in which the new location has opened, and the LEGO model shop in Enfield, CT; USA is usually responsible for the design. However, local AFOLs (Adult Fans of LEGO) have been known to be contacted by the company when in design of a new location's commemorative set. ;1992 * Minneapolis Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Mall of America, Bloomington MN. ;2006 * Gator Boford P. Alligator (LEGO Store Building Event Exclusive) ;2008 * Braintree Grand Opening Exclusive Set, South Shore Plaza, Braintree, MA. * Chandler Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Chandler Fashion Center, Chandler, AZ. * Hanover Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Arundel Mills, Hanover, MD. * Houston Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Baybrook Mall, Houston, TX. * Sacramento Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento, CA. ;2009 * Annapolis Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Westfield Annapolis, Annapolis MD. * Berlin Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Berlin, Germany. * Birmingham Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Riverchase Galleria, Birmingham, AL. * Cincinnati Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Kenwood Towne Centre, Cincinnati, OH. * Columbus Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Easton Town Center, Columbus, OH. * Concord Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Concord Mills, Concord, NC. * Dallas Grand Opening Exclusive Set, NorthPark Center, Dallas, TX. * Frankfurt Grand Opening Exclusive Set, MyZeil, Frankfurt, Germany. * Frisco Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Stonebriar Centre, Frisco, TX. * Honolulu Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Ala Moana Center, Honolulu, HI. * King of Prussia Grand Opening Exclusive Set, King of Prussia Mall, PA. * Oklahoma City Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Penn Square Mall, Oklahoma City, OK. * Paramus Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Paramus, NJ. * Raleigh LEGO Store Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Crabtree Valley Mall, Raleigh, NC. ;2010 * Austin Store Opening Set, Barton Creek Square, Austin, TX. * Calgary Store Opening Set, Chinnok Centre, Calgary, AB, Canada. * Elmhurst Store Opening Set, Queens Center Mall, Elmhurst, NY. * Garden City Store Opening Set, Roosevelt Field Mall, Garden City, NY. * Houston Store Opening Set, The Galleria, Houston, TX. * Miami Store Opening Set, Adventura Mall, Miami, FL. * Minneapolis Store Opening Set, Mall of America, Bloomington MN. * 3300000 The Brick Apple (New York Store Opening Set), Rockefeller Center, New York, NY. * Newark Store Opening Set, Christiana Mall, Newark, DE. * Nuremberg Store Opening Set, Nuremberg, Germany. * Orland Park Grand Opening Exclusive Set, Orland Park, IL. * Phoenix Store Opening Set, Arrowhead Towne Center, Glendale, AZ. * Troy Store Opening Set, Somerset Collection, Troy, MI. * Wiesbaden Store Opening Set, Wiesbaden, Germany. ;2011 * 3300005 Copenhagen, Denmark * 3300006 London Bus, Westfield Centre, The United Kingdom. * Beachwood Store Opening Set, OH * Costa Mesa Store Opening Set, CA * Indianapolis Store Opening Set, IN * Lone Tree Store Opening Set, CO * San Diego Store Opening Set, CA * Toronto Store Opening Set, ON, Canada Locations Europe ;The Netherlands * Assen * Zwolle (LEGOWORLD, every October in the ijsel-hallen) * Zoutkamp ;Germany * Berlin * Frankfurt * Hamburg * Köln * München * Oberhausen * Wiesbaden Canada * Calgary (Chinook Center) * Toronto (Sherway Gardens) Denmark * København The United States ;Alabama * Birmingham ;Arizona * Chandler * Phoenix ;California * Anaheim * Glendale * Ontario * Sacramento * San Mateo * Santa Clara ;Colorado * Lakewood * Lone Tree http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2311&p=17014#p17014 ;Delaware * Newark ;Florida * Miami * Orlando ;Georgia * Lawrenceville ;Hawaii * Honolulu ;Illinois * Chicago * Northbrook * Orland Park * Schaumburg ;Indiana * Indianapolis http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2311&p=17014#p17014 ;Maryland * Annapolis * Hanover ;Massachusetts * Braintree * Burlington * Natick ;Michigan * Troy ;Minnesota * Bloomington (Mall of America) First American LEGO Store, Remodeled extensively in 2010 ;New Jersey * Bridgewater * Paramus ;New York * Elmhurst * Garden City * New York City * West Nyack (Palisades Mall) ;North Carolina * Concord * Raleigh ;Ohio * Cincinnati * Columbus * Cleveland (Beachwood Place Mall)http://toysnbricks.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=2311&p=17014#p17014 ;Oklahoma * Oklahoma City ;Oregon * Tigard ;Pennsylvania * King of Prussia ;Texas * Austin * Dallas * Friendswood * Frisco * Houston ;Virginia * McLean * Woodbridge ;Washington * Bellevue The United Kingdom * Bluewater * Brighton * Cardiff (St. David's Centre) * Milton Keynes * London (Westfield Centre, Shephard's Bush) * LEGOLAND Windsor * Liverpool (Liverpool One) * Manchester (LEGOLAND Discovery Centre (Trafford Centre) References External Links To find a store near your city, visit the LEGO Stores Search. Category:LEGO